


Okay

by Wackadaisicl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Has Depressive Episodes, M/M, Nines is a good boyfriend, angst-ish, just short and sweet, reed900, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: Gavin’s depressed and Nines is there for him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short and self-indulgent but I hope you enjoy

Numb. Gavin would describe this feeling as numb. 

It’s been a while since he’s felt like this. His emotions seemed diluted and a familiar just slightly _bad_ feeling seemed to tingle under his skin. He was perfectly content just laying there in bed, zoned out and staring at the ceiling. He didn’t think he had the energy to do anything else. He thought back to all the days he had spent exactly like this, alone in his empty apartment with the overwhelming dread of how _pointless_ everything seemed.

This time was different, though. Gavin felt the mattress dip beside him and he remembered why. _He wasn’t alone anymore._ He turned his head slightly towards the man sitting next to him. Nines. The android wore a soft smile as he reached out to cup Gavin’s cheek with one hand.

“How are you feeling, honey?” He asked softly. 

Gavin just hummed in response but Nines seemed to understand exactly what that meant. He moved to lie beside Gavin who rolled over to face him. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin‘s waist, pulling him closer and connected their foreheads. He whispered various reassurances as he stared intently into Gavin’s eyes.

“We can stay here as long as you need.”

“Everything’s alright.”

“You’re okay.”

“I’m here.”

“I love you.”

Gavin felt the corner of his lips turn up slightly. This would pass and everything would be okay. It wouldn’t be the last of his episodes but that’s okay. Nines would be right there with him. He’d be okay.


End file.
